Suco de Sorriso
Suco de Sorriso é um curta de depois do episódio Cestinha. Sinopse Grande parte dos personagens da série cantam uma música alegre sobre suco de sorriso. Letra em Português Todos: Suco de Sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso, Suco de Sorriso Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso! Sr. Gus: Sou um dinossauro muito mal-humorado, Só meto minha cabeça num buraco bem cavado. Mas esse mal humor, Sempre cria prejuízo, Então eu bebo o meu suco de sorriso! Steve Pizza: Steve Pizza vai falar, o amor está no ar, Escorrego minha gordura, olha só que gostosura! Agora eu vou rir e minha borda explodir, Eu perco meu juízo com meu suco de sorriso! Todos: Suco de Sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso! Suco de Sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso! Pochétio: Se quiser sorrir, o Pochétio vem aqui! Mesmo sem pedir, você vai se divertir! Sorrisinho, Sorrisão, Eu tenho de montão! Pode escolher, é pra valer, só pra você! Titio Avô: Vem tomar comigo esse suco de sorriso, Eu canto de ligência quando vou me divertir! Se o mar não tá pra peixe, Isso está ok, O Suco de Sorriso me chama pra bebê-lo! Adoro andar de bike com meus amigos a brincar, Mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de a vida celebrar! Todos: Suco de Sorriso, Suco de Sorriso, Todo mundo bebe esse suco de sorriso, Vai ficar contente, então vem cantar com a gente, E tome o suco de sorriso! Letra Original Todos: Smile Smile Juice, Smile Smile Juice, There's plenty in a soul, If you want to let it loose! Smile Smile Juice, Smile Smile Juice, If you need a happy boost, Then show your smile juice! Sr. Gus: As you all may know I'm a grumpy dinosaur, Most days I want to bury my head into the floor. But negativity, Doesn't get the best of me, Because I let the smile juices flow! Steve Pizza: Take it from me, You're beloved Pizza Steve, I'm drippin' with more than your average pizza grease! My crust be stuffed with the smoothest flow, Waiting to explode! So I discharge and let my smile juices show! Todos: Smile Smile Juice, Smile Smile Juice, Let your lips drip with juice, Cause smiles are made of juice! Smile Smile Juice, Let me see that juice. Titio Avô: Smile! Everyone: Smile! Uncle Grandpa: Juice! Everyone: Juice! Smile Smile Juice! Pochétio: When you need to smile just come to Belly Bag! I could smile cross a mile but I don't like to brag! A smile, A Quirk, A Grin, A Wink, I got what you need! Just reach inside and you'll find the smiles you believe! Titio Avô: Hope you all are ready for some healthy smile juice, I got some that will spare with us enough for both of yous! You say I've forgotten how to look when having fun, That's ok, A smile a day could roll right off your tongue! Of all the things I like to do, I sit, I bounce, I Bike! But the thing I like to do the most is show my smile pride! Todos: Smile Smile Juice, Smile Smile Juice, Won't you please allow me to kindly introduce, All the fruit for you is when you stop making excuses, And you let your smile juice flow! Personagens *Titio Avô *Pochétio *Steve Pizza *Sr. Gus *Tigresa Voadora Gigante Surreal *Pequeno Milagre *Frankenstein *Amigurso *Cachorro Gente Quente *Bebê Louco *Kev *Remo *Charlie Búrguer *Mago *Garoto Pançudo *Xarna *Garoto Ruivo *Dingle *Papai Noel *Shaquille O'Neal *Maria *Imperador Krell *Homem Estranho *Susie *Pai do Remo (Transformado em Monstro) *Homem de Cueca Categoria:Curtas Categoria:Curtas no Brasil Categoria:Músicas